StarClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1 ---- The pale ginger apprentice made her way through the golden-grey meadow that stood as her image for StarClan. Was this a dream? Hollypaw felt her breathing speed up as she imagines seeing her mother here. Waterdrop. She'd died moons ago and now was probably happy here. — (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 03:47, October 29, 2016 (UTC) His mother wasn't Frostshine? His father not Sharptalon? He had never even heard of Venomwhisper, nor of Moonflower. Was everything the she-cat told him true? Who were his siblings? The thoughts melted away when the next cat stepped forward, Blazeheart. He recived the life hope and courage from Blazeheart and Sharpstone, then forgiveness from Talonfang. She seemed to not think he ever forgave her, which he never truly did, but he knew that she couldn't control it, so maybe a small part of him had. His adoptive sister came next, Whispheart, with the life of confidence. Stormstar with the life of justice, Waterdrop, adventure. Dazzlekit removed her nose from his forehead. She had given him the life of friendship. As the pain began to die away, the last cat, the ninth cat took her place. Stoneblaze looked at him with love brimming in her amber eyes. Before letting him speak, she placed her nose on his head. "With this life, I give you the life of happiness. When times seem tough, help your Clan - and yourself - look to the little things in life," This life wasn't very painful, it seemed to give him strength in fact. When he opened his eyes, Stoneblaze had stepped back. He wanted to say something... but there were so many things. "I love you, Creekfrost. Even if you move on in your life, I'll always love you," Stoneblaze purred suddenly, then she raised her voice. "I hail you by your new name, Creekstar. Your old life is no more. You have now recieved the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of RockClan. Defend it well; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code, live each life with pride and dignity." "Creekstar! Creekstar!" 13:45, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Fennelkit busied herself with butterfly-chasing, going about with her usual playing, occasioanlly shying away from the giant strage StarClan-cats she didn't know. But today, things seemed a bit...strange. The adults were busy, discussing...discussing about her. They also mentioned some RockClan queen, and something about pitying her. What did they mean?Silverstar 23:21, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Stoneblaze watched her daughter prance after the butterfly. She had heard cats talking about Fennelkit, but she hadn't quite caught what they were speaking of. What were they planning? Perhaps she could find someone to get answers... 23:51, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Fennelkit pushed the thoughts and concerns from her head and proceeded with her playing, eventually pouncing on the butterfly at long last. With a frown (because she feared that she may have harmed it), the little kit released the butterfly before wondering about life back down with the Clans. She never really got to enjoy it, did she?Silverstar 23:55, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar padded quietly along a worn path, he had heard the word of Fennelkit, and was supposed to pass it on to Stoneblaze, Dazzlekit followed him, tail trailing on the ground. She had begged to come but now that she was there she didn't want to be here. It was boring. "Stoneblaze," Stormstar greeted the she-cat. She returned the greeting, Dazzlekit complaning in the background. After Stormstar announced the news to Stoneblaze, she looked at him, a bit shocked. Her daughter, another chance? She had been given a second chance at life, along with Creekstar, Waterdrop, and Talonfang. A part of her heart hurt at the thought of having Fennelkit taken away from her, but at the same time, she felt excited. Her daughter would have the chance to really live! She glanced back at Fennelkit. She deserved it. She died far too young. And the she-cat who could be her foster mother, Stoneblaze approved greatly. 00:00, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Fennelkit curiously watched as the butterfly flew off, her eyes round as the little insect fluttered away, as if nothing had ever happend. Was that what others thought of her, back down in the Clans? Did they even remember her? Maybe she was just like that butterfly...nothing but a minor event. Lilyflower, meanwhile, affectionately watched her daughter from up above in the stars. She purred to herself, curling her tail as warmth spread throughout her heart. Her own daughter, in love...and quite the lovely future she could have.Silverstar 00:24, November 3, 2016 (UTC) "Fennelkit," Stoneblaze mewed softly to her daughter. She wanted to tell her what was happening... she should know in advance, right? Stormstar gave Stoneblaze a curt nod, then nudged Dazzlekit, who had stopped complaning and was sniffing some flowers. 00:31, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Looking up at her mother in surprise, Fennelkit was snapped from her trance before she swiftly trotted over to her mother. "Yes, mommy?"Silverstar 00:33, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Stoneblaze looked down at her daughter with a loving gaze. "Have you heard of second chances? When cats are given another chance to live?" she asked. "Me and your father were given them." 01:24, November 3, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, I've heard of them." Fennelkit squeaked, before her eyes immediately glowed with sadness. "You...you aren't going to leave me, are you?"Silverstar 01:26, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Stoneblaze shook her head. "I'm not leaving. Once you've been given one chance, you can't have another. But you ''may leave," she murmured, amber eyes glimmering with both happiness and sadness. 01:30, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Fennelkit gasped before clinging closer to her mother. "No!" She whimpered, closing her eyes as she pressed her face into the fur of her mother. "I-I don't wanna leave you, ''you're my momma!"Silverstar 01:33, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Greif stabbed at Stoneblaze's heart. "I'm sorry Fennelkit. I believe it has been decided, and once it has been, there's no going back..." she let out a purr. "... but look at the bright side. You never got the chance to truly live, now you can change that. I'll always be by your side, even in the living world." 01:36, November 3, 2016 (UTC) "No!" The little kitten whimpered once more, tightening her grip on her mother's leg. "I don't wanna be down there and not be able to see you...I wanna be here, where I can see and feel you..."---- Lilyflower slowly stepped forward, clearing her throat. "E-Excuse me, Stoneblaze...but if Fennelkit really does wish, she doesn't have to return to the real world. That was what we decided at the...meeting thing."Silverstar 01:41, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Stoneblaze blinked. She hadn't realized that. She did want to keep Fennelkit with her, but she wanted her to live. "... if you really, really don't want this, you don't have to," Stoneblaze said. "But if you do, you could play with Nightkit again, you already know he's a warrior now... and you could be with your father again." 01:43, November 3, 2016 (UTC) "Noo..." Fennelkit quietly trailed off, speaking in a soft whine. "...I wanna stay with you...I don't want you to leave me again."---- Lilyflower shifted, recalling the short days she had spent with her tiny litter before she had dropped them off in two different Clans, in hopes of saving them from the terrible illness. "...She'll be meeting her possible future adopted mother soon. After that meeting, she can either agree to receive her second chance, or remain here."Silverstar 01:47, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Stoneblaze nodded to Lilyflower, then looked back at Fennelkit. "This is a huge desicion, but I understand if you don't want this. Could you think about this?" This was a lot to put on a two moon old kit... 01:50, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Lilyflower disappeared to leave the two in private. Fennelkit pulled away from her mother with a frown, but kept her eyes glued on the ground. She went silent for several minutes. "O-Ok...I'll think about it..."Silverstar 01:52, November 3, 2016 (UTC) "Thank you darling," Stoneblaze purred, giving Fennelkit's mottled forehead a lick. 01:55, November 3, 2016 (UTC) A small sigh sounded from Fennelkit, greatly troubled by this fate. But either way, she knew what she wanted to do...she wanted to stay there, in StarClan, and live with her mother.Silverstar 01:57, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Oilpelt sat beside his mate, Froststorm, with their son, Newtkit running all over them, growling and hissing at their tails. 00:32, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay